jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Artoria Pendragon
Artoria Pendragon(アートリア・ペンドラゴン; Ātoriapendoragon) is the leader of the weiß Team, Alice Evangelista's partner, the current host of the Alphecca Tyrant and best friend and the descendant of both Arthur Pendragon and Mordred Pendragon, making her part of the secondary branch of the Pendragon family. She's one of the main antagonists of High School DxD: Black in her quest to become the strongest swordsman and collect every holy and cursed sword in the world. Appearance Artoria, like her predecessors, has long, bright blond hair with a furious cowlick sticking out, blue eyes and a busty, curvilious figure of a mature woman. Being older than the majority of the main cast, Artoria is also one of the tallest character. Being a noble, she usually wears her old pimp-up dresses in different tones of gold and crimson. When in her own safe domains, however, she uses rather casual clothes of tank-tops and shorts. She also uses garterbelts in order to store her scissors. Personality Artoria has a personality of a noble woman: in contrast of the boisterous Alice, Artoria is polite, calm, composite and likes to talk instead of fight. While being able to be loud and proud herself, she usually maintains a straight face against all odds, which somehow links her to her enemy Zenjirou Sasamoto. She also likes to maintain healthy and calm relationships with people in order to avoid unnecessary chaos. In her mind, people that causes mayhem for the sake of it are the worst kind. However, Artoria does have a softer and crazier side: She has a sword fetish, and everything regarding them has a sort of a trigger in her, as she will turn into a fangirl and descend into a spiral of fascination and blabber-talk. She also refuses to use any of her arsenal of swords, calling them "too precious", instead using sharp demon scissors. She also has shown some fascination in sex and close relationships, as she tries to come closer to others in a intimate way, including Zenjirou, much for his chagrin. History Artoria is the only daughter of Mordred Pendragon, the descendant of the original one and member of the secondary branch of the Pendragon family, mere servants unable to use holy swords without the main family's permission. However, Artoria was born with an exceptionally high levels of light energy and magical aptitude than her cousin Morgan, plus her position as the new host of the God-tier Sacred Gear Alpheca Tyrant, causing her to be adopted by the main branch. However, once adult, she completely defected the family name in order to prove herself the strongest, with the objective to collect all the holy and demon swords around the world. During her journey, she met and fought Alice Evangelista, ending in a draw and turning them into friends. Plot TBA Powers & Ability Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Artoria is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to use strong and powerful demon and holy swords. Master Swordsman: Artoria has shown to be extremely good in wielding all kinds of bladed weapons and holy swords of difference levels of strength, far showing her own mastery and skills in those. However, her true potential is shown when she fights stronger, skillful opponents using only scissors, thus cementing her status as aprodigy. Immense Speed: Like any other good swordsman, Artoria can run and move faster than the eyes can see, so fast not even ninjas can keep up with her. Equipments Scissors: Despite her entire arsenal of swords, Artoria rather use sharp, light scissors to fight armed opponents. Further showing her potential and talent, she has a mastery on them, using as either slashing weapons or projectiles. However, for being normal scissors, they can't be used against supernatural blasts of energy. Holy and Demon Sword Arsenal: When the situation calls, however, Artoria uses her vast arsenal of both demon and holy swords. Being a genius swordsman, she can use several of them at the same time and push them to their full potential at the same time. However, due to her human limitation, she can't maintain such stance for much time without being hit by a heavy fatigue. Some of her swords includes: * Almaice: -''' A demon sword of norse mythology. The sword has the power to control the direction of winds and blast energy slashes out of it's edge. * 'Angau Coch -' Also known as the Hidden Blade of Traitor, is the sheath of Julius Caesar's cursed sword Crocea Mors. Like any demon sword, it can slay both angels and fallen angels, and give holy-slaying abilities to any sword that's sheathed in it. * 'Ridill -' A demon sword from nordic mythology. It can create rainbows and serve them as bridges and lamps. * 'Claiomh Solais -' Also known as the Sword of the Dawn, it's one of the rarest holy nordic swords. It has the ability to create heat similar to the Sun's, thus creating deadly waves of heat or illuminate dark places with it's light. * '''Lobera: The Holy Sword wielded by Saint Ferdinand III of Castile. It has the ability to create powerful sonic shockwaves and allows the user to see ten seconds into the future. * Skofnung: A demon sword from norse mythology, used by the danish king Hrólf Kraki. It is a demon sword known for it's supernatural sharpness and hardness. * Kladentes -''' A demon sword of slavic mythology. It has the ability to change the trajectory of projectiles against it and absorbe part of the recoil of direct attacks. Alphecca Tyrant '''Alphecca Tyrant( ), also known as the Unparalleled Crown of the Abyss, is Artoria's mid-tier Longnus. However, like her swords, she refuses to use it unless during desperate occasions. Trivia * Artoria's appearance is based on the character Saber of Red from the Fate/Apocrypha novel. * According to Alice, Artoria sleeps on the nude. * It is hinted that Artoria. may not be a virgin, as she claims she's not "pure" anymore. She also shows bissexual tendencies, hinting interest in both Alice and Zenjirou. * Much like the canon Arthur, Artoria has a knack for black tea, and can eat whatever as long as she can drink it with. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Female (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Characters (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Longinus (Black)